


To Starting Over

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergent, Fitz POV, FitzHunter - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: When Fitz has a second chance, he wonders if Hunter could be the one to help him start over. Season 2.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	To Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> A very late Geminids exchange fic for @bobbimorseisbisexual for the prompt “I wanna see what’s under that attitude” for FitzHunter
> 
> A extra big thank you to @blancasplayground for the beta and encouragement <3
> 
> *If you are like me and you don’t always read the tags, this is just a heads up that this is FitzHunter, not FitzSimmons*

“There was someone.” Fitz paused and swallowed, gathering his courage. This was the first time he had joined Mack and Hunter for their after-mission tradition of drinking beer and talking about their exes. And he’d only given in this time because Hunter had literally brought the beers into the lab and handed him one, leaving him no way to make an excuse. It felt really nice to be included. “I told her how I felt and she didn’t feel the same way. Said we were just friends.”

Fitz’s eyes flickered towards the slightly scruffy Brit across the table from him. Hunter was a mystery to him, a knot he couldn’t quite untangle. But he thought he might want to. 

Hunter met his eyes after exchanging a glance with Mack. “Sounds like it’s her loss, mate.”

For a second it felt like he was trying to tell him something, but then Mack smiled, that warm, welcoming smile that had pulled Fitz out of his shell, and raised his beer. “Here’s to starting over.”

“To starting over,” Fitz and Hunter echoed. And as he took a drink of his beer, Fitz thought about what starting over could look like. 

One beer turned into three and the conversation fell into a rhythm. Mack would make what sounded like a harmless comment and Hunter would tease him. Fitz smiled and laughed along until the attention turned on him. Then the teasing seemed less funny and the warm feeling that had been blooming in his chest became tempered with confusion.

Fitz scowled. He thought he could still see the heat in Hunter’s eyes, but now he was pretty sure it didn’t mean anything. Maybe starting over wouldn’t be as easy as he had thought.

* * *

The days passed and Fitz felt some of his old confidence returning. His hands were steadier when he tinkered in the lab, Mack serving as a sounding board for his ideas. When he thought about science the words just seemed to flow. It was comfortable — effortless — and it reminded him of the person he used to be. The person he wanted to be again. 

And he was almost that person again. It was only around one certain someone that he found himself freezing up, his tongue suddenly too big for his mouth. It was a confusing feeling, different from anything he’d felt before. More tangible somehow in the way it settled into his belly and in the way it must have been obvious on his face. But he wasn’t ready to take that leap again. Not yet. Not after what happened the last time. 

The next time the team went into the field, Fitz went along with them. Coulson was depending on him. He could do it. He had to. And then maybe...

“Just one more minute...almost got it,” Fitz called out as footsteps came closer and gunshots sounded down the corridor. 

“No worries, mate. I’ve got you covered.” Hunter stood with his back against the wall, gun drawn, and the serious expression on his face was in sharp contrast to the carefree — if slightly sarcastic — attitude he normally exuded. 

Fitz forced his gaze from Hunter back to the transistor in front of him. It was much harder to focus now that he felt Hunter’s eyes on him, but he still finished in under a minute. 

“Done!”

Fitz was inexplicably pleased at Hunter’s nod and hasty “I knew you could do it.”

“Let’s go.” Hunter gestured for Fitz to follow behind him.

He followed closely, grateful for Hunter’s ability to seemingly perceive the threats before they appeared. 

Hunter froze and Fitz reached out to catch his balance after the sudden stop. His fingers had barely grazed Hunter’s shoulder before the other man turned and pressed him against the wall, a finger at Fitz’s lips to signal silence. His heart beat faster at the unexpected closeness.

“Wait here,” Hunter mouthed before pushing away from the wall and thrusting an ICER into Fitz’s hand.

Adrenaline surged through him and he tried to keep his breathing even before fumbling with the ICER. He had enjoyed designing it much more than he enjoyed using it. 

He kept his back pressed against the wall as his eyes searched the darkened corridor, his body still. The strangled yell of someone being punched made his resolve almost waver and he itched to peek around the corner, anxiety clouding his judgement. He couldn't stand to lose anyone else in his life right now. 

Steeling himself, he slid against the wall until he could see what was happening around the corner. Hunter had one assailant firmly under control, his lean body taut with tension. But out of the corner of his eye Fitz saw the flash of a weapon in the hand of another man, a man that Hunter clearly didn’t see. Without thinking, he raised the ICER and fired.

The man dropped to the ground and Fitz’s hand fell to his side, the ICER clattering at his feet. 

Hunter’s head snapped up and their eyes met, the look of panic on Hunter’s face quickly replaced by a lazy smile as he took in the scene and returned to Fitz’s side. He radiated calm in the midst of the turmoil Fitz felt roiling in his stomach. For a second Fitz thought he had seen the bravado slip and the mask fall away, but then the moment passed. 

“Thanks for saving my life,” Hunter said with a nod, stepping into Fitz’s personal space again. 

Fitz reached for him in relief as he caught his breath before remembering himself and pulling his hand back. But it was too late. He’d seen the look cross Hunter’s face and looked away, embarrassed. He must know. He must know how Fitz felt and didn’t feel the same way. But when they emerged from the shadows and rejoined the team, they still did it together.

Fitz had fully intended to flee after the debrief was over, but Hunter followed him back to the lab.

They stared at each other in a charged silence that fairly sizzled. Hunter stepped towards him deliberately, as if trying not to spook him. And maybe that’s exactly what he was doing. But it gave Fitz time to search his face for clues. He saw the same familiar features and wicked grin that promised something just beyond reach, but he also thought he saw something else. Something more dangerous...and uncertain. 

“Wanna grab a beer?” Hunter finally asked.

“What?”

“A beer. You know...a beer?” He raised his hand, miming lifting a beer bottle.

Fitz shook his head. “Yeah. No, I know what a beer is. I mean, what’s this?”

He gestured helplessly between the two of them. Hunter just looked at him for a moment. 

“It can be whatever you want it to be.”

“I don’t...I’m not sure I can.” Fitz tried to swallow the lump in his throat, held still by the look Hunter was pinning him with. Maybe he had the courage to do this after all. “Not yet. But I think...I wanna see what’s under that attitude.”

Hunter let out a laugh that Fitz felt all the way through him. “I’m not asking for forever. How about we just start with that beer?”

“Yeah.” Fitz nodded. “A beer sounds great.”

That sounded like a good place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
